It Shouldn't Have Ended Like This
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: "Harry, I love you more than anything. So did my Mummy and Daddy and Daddy's Mummy and Daddy. In many, many years, you'll understand what a parent will do for their child. I would rather suffer a million years than see you do it for one second and any good parent will agree with me. I'll always be there for you sweetie. Please remember that."


©_Mint-Chocolate-Leaves 10th__August 2012_

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing, but I thought that maybe if you all liked it I would continue it, and make a fan-fic out of this? If not then this is just a One-shot on the night Harry became the boy who lived. Reviews are appreciated! Take care, and enjoy!

* * *

_It shouldn't have ended like this_

"Harry, I love you more than anything. So did my Mummy and Daddy and Daddy's Mummy and Daddy. In many, many years, you'll understand what a parent will do for their child. I would rather suffer a million years than see you do it for one second and any _good_ parent will agree with me. I'll always be there for you sweetie. _Please_ remember that. It's the most important thing I could ever say to you."

A tear-stricken Lily Potter spoke to her one year old son, as she cradled him in her arms, the rising moon waning in the sky as the stars glistened. No matter how much she tried, her consciousness could not stop the flow of tears from running down her eyes.

Down the stairs, the twenty-one year old could hear her husband and Voldemort arguing, to her own horror. Closing her eyes, and allowing her scarlet red hair cover her face, she looked down at her son, Harry, once again, faking a smile at the yawning boy.

"Harry," She whispered, ignoring the stab at her heart when she heard 'He-who-must-not-be-named' shouted the killing curse, "Harry, Mamma loves you, dada loves you. Harry, be strong, be brave. I love you so much. Daddy loves you so much. Padfoot loves you, so does Moony. We all love you, be strong, be brave, we love you so much, I promise you we –"

She cut herself off when the bedroom door was blasted open, sending herself and Harry flying into the wall. For once however, Harry did not start crying, due to the fact that he himself had not been harmed – his mother taking all of the impact of the hard dull wall.

Hadn't it been just yesterday when she had been nagging James to paint the dull beige walls into something nicer for Harry's nursery?

"Stupid Mud blood," Voldemort hissed as he entered the nursery, stepping over the rubble. Within seconds, he was standing only a metre away from Lily, smiling at her in spite, "Give me the boy and I will let you go. For now,"

The air was tense and Lily felt a shiver run down her spine. However she swallowed this fear and shook her head 'No' quickly looking into Voldemort's heartless red eyes,

"Not Harry!" She soon found her subconscious telling the man, "Take me instead! Not Harry, not my Harry!"

A short spineless laugh filled the room, and soon Lily found herself glaring at who was possibly the most evil man in the entire world, not a trace of fear visible in her demeanour. If Lily Potter was going to die, she knew she would die a noble death, fighting for her family. She would die like a Gryffindor.

"You don't seem to understand me Mrs Potter. I came here to kill your son. And killing your son is what I'm going to do, it's almost as simple as saying I'm going to have a drink of coffee." He told her, taking his wand from his hand, "It'll be a shame to see the entire heritage of Potters die, too bad."

Lily's eyes widened, as she quickly placed Harry in his cot, before looking at Voldemort with such rage and anger.

"I hope you rot in hell!" Was all she could snarl at him before the green light from the killing curse hit her square in the chest. It was as if her life was flashing through her mind, and for the few mille-seconds that she was seeing her life, all she could think of was how she should have acted differently,

_I should have given James a chance earlier – Harry will be an orphan – what if we hadn't swapped secret keepers – I should have settled the feud with Petunia! How will Sirius, Remus and Peter cope? Peter, he was the traitor! His Animagus form is a rat – I should have known to start off with! HARRY please don't die! You're family loves you Harry!_

Within seconds Lily's eyes lost their usual shine, as she tumbled to the floor, her body lifeless.

Lily Potter was dead.

And through her mind all that remained was darkness – A light switch turned off... permanently. Forever and Always, and as he looked on with a smile, Voldemort slowly turned to look at young Harry Potter.

The young Potter child looked up at his parents murderer with innocent eyes, as he cocked his head to the left as he sucked on his thumb,

"Da'? Mama? Pafoo? Moonie? Womta?" His voice split through the silence, causing Voldemort's smile to brighten up with the thought of malevolence,

"Say goodbye to the world Harry Potter." Voldemort laughed as he started twirling his wand in his hand, "Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
